Darth Vanus
Physical Appearance Vayn is a tall, athletically built human who bears the shock of white hair that is common in his family. He is quite handsome, appearing to be in his late twenties and bears a rakeish scar along his left cheek. His eyes are steely grey. He has a Naccian sun Tattoo on one shoulder and a Cannith-Kalith tattoo on the opposite, his inner arm has a faded Republic army tattoo with medical information. Personality Has always been a charming, personable individual with a silvered tongue that often in the past got him into as much trouble as it got him out of. Despite his more martial bent as a Jedi Guardian and later a Sith Warrior he often tries to talk first, preferring to make friends and allies than enemies. Or, use the opportunity to unbalance his opponents, twist their perceptions and turn enemies against each other. His reputation as a rake and ladykiller has decreased significantly since he began courting Nia, to the degree where he rarely flirts with anyone else. He often takes actions that seem bold to the point of recklessness, even mad from the outside, but are often carefully calculated risks. He has a good head for people, using their strengths and weaknesses to advantage, and doing his best to study allies and enemies. While he has proved to be something of a schemer; navigating politics and inter-personal conflicts with aplomb, at his core he is unfailingly loyal to his family, the Imperium and those that follow him. He prides himself on maintaining a warm, genial demeanor and keeping his emotions under tight control. Even when rages and seethes beneath the surface he does the best to keep this from his mannerisms, a lingering trait of his Jedi training and his belief that passion is power, and the fuel to power but should not consume a Sith. He has expressed severe distaste at the stereotypical constantly angry and murderous Sith. Vayn has a tendency to brood over past wounds, and takes failure personally. He is occasionally consumed by melancholy that only those close to him can work him out of, in which he relives his past failings, the people he has lost, and worries over the future. He has overtime become dependent on the reassuring presence of his partner to balance him out during these movements, but, it is at these times where his usual demeanor cracks and his behavior can become erratic. This weakness comes in part from the fact that he is a perfectionist, and, often quite self-aware. Choosing to analyze and pick apart situations. Beneath the genial surface Vayn has a streak of calculated cruelty, has been known to seethe over insults for long periods of time waiting for an opportunity to readdress them. Those who hurt the people he cares about, foil his plans, or insult him will undoubtedly witness quite how cruel and deviously cunning he can. He reacts particularly strongly to insults to his pride and station, having finally gained a measure of power and respect he clings onto it tightly. Early Life Tutelage as a Jedi Jedi Knight Onderon, Death of a Master Padawans Meri Seon, Padawan/Custodian, KIA (4 years) Arrywn Bwr, Jedi Knight, KIA (16 years) Kaelessa, Jedi Knight Xae'la, Jedi Knight Fall Becoming a Sith Joining the Imperial Directive Forced to kill his former Padawan who had upon her failure become a Custodian, the trauma from this incident was stoked by Darth Aestus to catalyze his full acceptance of his emotions. Apprenticeship The Diplomat Lord Trial Romance Kaggath for Love and Power Proposal Rebellion of Messorum Having learned little from being defeated, and remaining stubbornly thick headed, Lord Messorum continued to fail at his tasks and point the Directive in danger. He was given a choice of ending his own life, that of his dog, or that of his current girlfriend with the tool provided: a meat tenderizer. He instead chose to rebel and declared Kaggath again despite warnings that it would be considered against Aestus and her entire powerbase. In under two seconds he was dead, Darth Aestus's saber having impaled him through skull and frying what little was contained there in. All in all it was considered no great loss. Dark Lineage: Heir to Cannith Second Kaggath: Dreams and Ambition The Unseen Imperium Losing a Child Full Circle: Onderron and Dxun Philosophy Powers and Abilities * Aerokinesis; Vayn is extremely skilled at manipulate the surrounding air or conjuring it with the Force. He can shape and twist air currents to create blasts, shredding gales, cyclones, and other such phenomena. Similarly, he can imbue it with a little substance to create barriers or defenses, or so that it can cut as deeply as any sword or grind down targets. ** Crimson and Black Winds; So far Vayn is the only individual who has developed the ability to conjure air infused with enough force that it becomes tinged with colour and phenomenal destructive potential. ** Vacuum; can pull all the air from an area creating effective pockets of light and hard vacuum with all the unpleasant effects this can bring. ** Weather Control; using advanced Aerokinesis he can create and shift the weather patterns of a world on a large scale. Once summoned these weather patterns will take their natural course if they are not continually controlled, eventually fading away, stopping these weather formations before they've taken their course often requires as much energy as conjuring. At its most destructive this can create destructive force imbued storms hundreds of miles across that will rage for days. * Aura Perception; with concentration Vanus can perceive an individual spirit as an aura of light around them. Through studying the quality of this aura he can determine some details about their alignment in the force, as well as through its colours the emotions they are currently feeling. This ability can also be used to track the movements of an individual by perceiving the imprints of emotion that an individual has left behind them. * Lightning Manipulation; possesses an advanced understanding of manipulating electricity and lightning. * Psychometry; Vayn is accomplished at drawing upon the lingering emotional and psychic traces in an area allowing him to perceive past events that have occurred there. The more intense and emotionally significant the event, the longer it lingers afterwards and as such large and grand events can leave deep traces that can be felt decades or centuries later. This can also be used to track the psychic trails left by his targets, though this can be difficult if he is not familiar with the individual and their signature. The dark side enhanced version of this can be used to gain memories and sensations from a dead subject, and, even tear them from the minds of targets. Vayn has to touch an individual and most objects to use this power. * Saber Combat; Vayn has a strong grounding in all seven sabre styles. He has mastered Juyo, and is extremely proficient in Shii Cho, Shien/Djem So and Makashi often choosing to blend different techniques together or shift forms to adapt to circumstances. He is comfortable in wielding swords or sabers in either hand, often starting combats wielding one weapon before moving to two weapons once he's become 'serious'. ** Vayn received additional instruction in traditional Cyrean fencing, including with rapiers, light-foils, knives, and traditional Cyrean IN-Blades. ** Vayn was trained by Jedi Master Rhea in Teras Kasi unarmed combat techniques, at which he has demonstrated excellent knowledge. ** Vayn is quite an accomplished practitioner of Dun Moch often using it effectively in duels and spars to unbalance opponents. It becomes more effective the better he knows his enemy, as such, Vayn often carefully studies opponents before combat when he has the opportunity. * Spatial Manipulation; ** Teleportation, ** Phase Shift, ** Spatial Ripples and Rifts, ** Implosion, ** Meteorite, ** Miniature Star, ** Miniature Singularity, ** Holocron of Space, * Telepathy ** Long Distance Telepathy; ** Mindspike; ** Illusions; ** Sensory Spike; * Telekinesis; * Transmutation; ** Living Metal Skin; ** Transubstantiation, * Alchemy; Vayn is an accomplished Alchemist knowing numerous rituals and practices taught to him by his mentors, holocrons and the libraries of the houses he's conquered. ** Anchors; * Artifacts; has acquired a number of enchanted items, holocrons and artifacts over his career usually acquired from rivals or discovered in caches left by his ancestors. He has since experimented in creating a few of his own. ** Cannith-Kalith Seal; created by Arren Kalith one of the followers of the Dark Lord Exar Kun, who discovered his ancestor General Kalith had married a Pureblood prisoner from the Great Hyperspace War in addition to the large amounts of items they had looted during the war. This signet ring is encoded with the various security codes needed to access the various high security areas of the family. Found in the Korriban archives. ** Canniths Holocron; taking the form of a black metal set with two purple crystals at either end. The Holocron appears to be a prototype new form and contains extensive knowledge of alchemy, transmutation, numerous technical specifications of the original lightsaber designs, information on the Je'daii, alchemical techniques required for forging Sith swords. Found in the Kalith Shadow Vault. ** Brotherhood of the Sith Holocron; contains information on the Great Sith War and the Brotherhood of the Sith, as well as lessons given by luminaries from that time at the Sith Academy including Exar Kun, Arren Kalith and Cinder. Found in the Kalith Shadow Vault. ** Tiatatsa, Sword of Pride. Its mirrored surface can reflect force attacks and be used to create phantasms of anyone who has been reflected in it or the wielder has met. Found in the Kalith Shadow Vault. ** Kirazaka, Sword of Gluttony. Devours energy that it comes into contact with, especially the force and life-force, feeding a portion of what it consumes to the wielder. Taken from its former bearer, Lord Kagn. ** Zutanidijaka, Sword of Sloth. Can inflict either mental or physical wounds, and, can trap opponents it strikes in blissful illusions or nightmare realms. Taken from its former bearer, Darth Somnis. ** Kanasaza, Sword of Wrath. Inflicts horrific injuries which bleed heavily and are extremely difficult to heal, often sends its wielder into berserk rages. Taken from Lord Sever, later returned by Solaxi. ** Zûtauha, Sword of Sorrow. Tears through an opponents mind and body, can be used to make psychic attacks against enemies that force them into deep despair and hopelessness. Loaned to Apprentice Mournique. Gifted by Cannith. ** Bone Chalice; aids in the use of healing force techniques by transferring life-force into the cup which is then absorbed by the one who drinks it. Can be used to purify liquids for safe drinking. Found in the Kalith Shadow Vault. ** Leaden Thurible; bound onto a heavy lead-alloy chain. This item is occasionally used as a quite effective flail. When attuned to a force-user it produces a dead grey mist without the need for fuel, incorporeal entities, ghosts and spirits are revealed by this mist and through concentration can be forcibly made solid allowing the uninitiated to harm them. Believed to have been forged by a Cannith to aid in battling necromancers such as the Tekal. Acquired from a Hutt who was using it to set the mood of his rooms. ** The Iron Vessel; a bottle created from alchemically treated iron which allows the wielder to entrap any demon, ghost, spirit or free-roaming soul if the wielder speaks its name aloud. The bearer is aware of who and what is contained in the vessel, and, can summon forth one of its occupants to compel a task of them. Should the occupant complete three tasks for the bearer they are freed and can never be bound by the vessel again. The bearer can also free entities from it if wishes. This item was part of a Tekal cache. ** The Stylus; its enchanted tine produces ink without needing to be refilled and is capable of marking or inscribing on almost any surface. It can even be used to tattoo or scarify flesh. When imbued with the force it can leave floating letters and glyphs made purely from energy which linger in the air, aiding in ritual casting, and the item empowers the creation of wards, mystic glyphs, sigils and alchemical arrays. Found in the Onderon Cache. (Tin) ** The Seal; A signet ring which can change its face and surface with concentration. The Seal enhances and empowers mystical bindings and seals, it can channel the force to mark a touched target with mystic seals and cutting down on scribing times. Found in the Onderon Cache. (Mercury) ** The Orichalcum Cord; this flexible rope was created through twisting and binding together numerous strands of a burnished gold alloy. The rope is often worn around the wearers waist, or, arm. A attuned bearer can active an ability that consumes a large amount of energy, which, for a short generation allows the user to pull the souls out of a being touched, disrupting the animating force of constructs, undead and similar beings. This soul can only be stored with another artifact, and, otherwise when released is freed from its husk. Found in the Onderon Cache. (Gold) ** The Bloodstone Bracer; a bracer with a burnished copper colouration and numerous marks, marked with a large blood coloured stone. This item can absorb one injury that would otherwise be suffered by its bearer each day, the potential harm held in the stone. (Copper) ** The Adamantine Arrow, an arrow of a dark metal. This item is as long as a forearm, designed to be fired from primitive bows, hurled or if properly attuned telekinetically controlled. It moves faster and is incredibly responsive to the firers will, becoming almost guided. It is further enchanted with extreme penetrative power able to pierce magical and energy based shields or protections with ease. (Gifted to Aryn) Apprentices Lord Aesma/Pree Alys Zhivian Mournique Zerbrexo Bruuti Erriza Velos, KIA Kelara Ordisiani, Failed Atkenzah, Failed Trivia * Vanus means pride in Latin. * His favorite animal is Grophets. *Is a passable pilot at best, and, has terrible aim with most blaster and kinetic based weapons. *Speaks several languages including passable Cheun. *Has a reputation for devising cruel and unusual punishments: linking the senses of a rude tyro with that of a self-harming apprentice under pretense of 'training', such as controlling Apprentice Rei Kun into pulling out his own teeth, charging everyone of lower rank who plundered his drinking cabinet for "expenses" including grophet counseling, making another apprentice do all of another's paperwork and become an office slave and threatening that the next person to break a treaty without prior authorization would be rendered into jelly that could still think, feel and comprehend its torture. *His lessons attempt to teach a more philosophical, educated and self-reflective breed of Sith. *He cannot grow facial hair. *Loves speeches, grandstanding and melodrama. Category:Characters Category:Darths